Her Personal Picnic
by reignpeer
Summary: Kyouya was sent to pick Haruhi up so she can attend a club picnic, but tension and desire builds up as they reminisce on their encounter at the beach. Lemon. HaruhixKyouya


Haruhi sipped her tea lightly; her eyes gazed into nothingness as her mind solely focused on random, yet meaningful thoughts. A light knock on the front door released her from her concentration, and she set down her cup.

_Dad must be home early,_ she thought to herself, approaching the door nonchalantly.

"Hey, dad, why so early…?" Her voice lightly trailed off as her eyes met a pair of stormy grey ones. "Oh, Kyouya-senpai… what brings you here?"

"Tamaki and the rest planned a picnic at the local park near the academy," he rolls his eyes and coolly stuffs his hands in his pockets; his voice was monotone, as usual. "Although I didn't really feel like attending, I practically had no choice - so, neither do you."

"It's actually quite early." Haruhi sighed. "I was actually planning on…"

"Haruhi," his voice rose to be a little demanding, but the business-like quality in his voice still remained. "Honestly, it doesn't matter; I've already said that you have no choice. Now, are you going to invite me inside or not?"

Haruhi frowned before stepping aside from the door compliantly.

"You made tea?"

"Yeah, you want some?" The attitude in her voice was blunt. She really wanted to have a bit of alone time to think and probably study later on.

"Sure, why not?" He sat at the kitchen table beside her and ran his fingers through his pitch black hair. He watched as she walked into the kitchen and back with a teapot and cup. He gazed at her face as she carefully poured the tea into the teacup.

_She really does have beautiful features,_ he thought, scanning her facial appearance. His stare dropped down to her prominent collar bones. He let out a quiet "hmm", a sound that represented realization.

_I wonder what would've happened if she had proceeded with my bold attempt back at the beach_, his thoughts surprised even himself and he awkwardly shifted in his seat, clearing his throat.

"Kyouya-senpai, you okay?" Haruhi asked, clueless as to why he emitted such an uncomfortable emotion.

"Fine," he answered robotically. "Thank you."

She sat across from him at the table. "Shouldn't we be getting ready for the picnic?"

"The picnic starts at noon - two hours from now," he stated merely.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you here so early?"

"I figured I had nothing better to do," he sipped his tea. "And if anything, I like to be on time."

"Hmm," Haruhi seemed to be lost in thought. "Kyouya-senpai, if you don't mind me asking, would you have continued with what happened if I was completely oblivious to what you were trying to do?"

"Huh?" He was taken aback by the sudden question. He adjusted his glasses before he spoke. "Strange that you would ask that question; aren't you the one who said that I wouldn't gain anything from it? You also said that you _knew_ I _wouldn't_ do it."

"Yes, but what if I didn't?" She tilted her head, curious. "What if I accepted wager? Would you have continued?"

His eyes widened in surprise. "Are you trying to hint at something, Haruhi?" He narrowed his eyes at her slyly, teasing her with a slight smirk.

She immediately blushed before tilting her head down. "No, I'm just curious," she said it in an almost inaudible whisper.

He tapped his lips with his index finger, going into a light thought. "I'm not sure," he answers a minute later. "But since we're playing 'the question game', I'd say it's my turn."

She looks up and their eyes meet in an intense stare. She found herself oddly not being able to look away.

"Did you consider it?" His eyes darkened.

"Consider us…?" Her voice trailed off shyly, awkwardly.

"Yes," he kept his straight, nonchalant expression plastered on his face, but inside, he was deeply serious about her answer.

"For a moment, yes," she admitted, looking away from him and to the floor.

_He must think I'm just another one of those hormone raged teenage girls,_ she thought, blushing.

"Why?" He asked, putting his elbow on the table and resting his chin in the palm of his hands. "Was it because of the debt; the wager? Or was it curiosity? Or possibly something else…?"  
Kyouya knew he was pushing his luck with interrogating her like this. Haruhi never really did well with awkward and intense situations; he was surprised that she answered the first question without becoming passively angry at his audacity.

"Curiosity more so," she fidgeted with her fingers, hoping he didn't think of her differently.

Kyouya found himself standing up before stalking over Haruhi's small frame. His boldness overtook him again as he leaned down and whispered closely in her ear. "Are you still curious, Haruhi?"

She gasped and felt her heart begin to beat wildly in her chest, just as it did that night at the beach. She slightly flinched at the feeling of both of Kyouya's hands against her shoulders.

"I could release that curiosity from you; you realize this, right?" He spoke in a rather smooth matter, caressing the back of her neck with the tip of his finger, making her wince with the sudden spark of pleasure which followed the effortless touch. "Would you be willing to try a few things…?"

Haruhi's breath hitched. Was he implying that they have… intimate contact? Haruhi couldn't stop blushing. Although this was very strange to her, she couldn't help but flush at his very words. She wasn't the type to fall for people so easily, but there was something different about Kyouya - so different that everything felt so… right.

"Just say yes, Haruhi," he whispered. "Say yes and I can assure you that I will most definitely exceed your interests."

Haruhi could swear that her heart skipped a few beats as he spoke these words. "Yes," the word tumbled out of her mouth before she could catch it. She immediately looked up at Kyouya, her eyes full of wonder, excitement, and fear. He looked back at her with intense, dark ones, though, which made her lips part in a slight pant.

Without words, he picked her up, carrying her over his shoulder before walking towards her bedroom.

"Kyouya-senpai," she whispered; her voice was shaky and soft. "What are you going to do to me?"

He laid her down on her bed and hovered over her just as he did before.

"_Everything_," he growled the words, his hands clutching the sheets in pure ecstasy as he felt his erection press against the cloth of his tight jeans.

She gasped as he leaned his head down and kissed her neck with soft, moist, closed-mouth kisses, making her hum in delight. It wasn't long before he started to suck on her neck, giving her mounds of pleasure in the sensitive spots of her flesh.

"Kyouya," she gasped as she felt his hand slide under her shorts and underwear, cupping her innocence in his palm. He never broke contact with her neck as he did so. He slyly slid one finger in, making her gasp in surprise at the unfamiliar feeling. "Kyouya, that feels so…" her words were caught off by soft, pleasure-filled whimpers.

He fingered her womanhood in slow-paced circles, delighted by the sudden, yet expected, moisture that followed.

"Oh, you're so wet, Haruhi," he mumbled in her ear before kissing her lips softly.

He retracted his palm from under her panties before looking into her eyes and placing the finger he approvingly intruded her with into his mouth, sucking her wetness from the off of his fingers.

Haruhi felt her face blush at the awkward yet thrilling sight of his actions. He smiled at her direct shyness.

"You taste exquisite," he smiled before pulling down her shorts and underwear.

Haruhi couldn't stop blushing - she was completely embarrassed, knowing that her lower half was completely naked and vulnerable to him. "Kyouya… don't stare."

He chuckled at her. "Don't be so shy," he partially lifted up her shirt before letting a single finger trail from her chest to her navel. "Your body is beautiful."

He pulled her to the edge of the bed so that her legs were hanging off.

"Now, Haruhi," he begins, kneeling down and allowing her legs to rest on his shoulders, his mouth only inches away from her mound. He took his glasses off and set them on the coffee table beside him, preparing himself for what he was about to do.

She couldn't help the fact that her face went immediately red.

"What I'm about to do to you will give you a very strange, albeit a pleasurable feeling," his voice was still a bit robotic as usual, but the lust laced in his tone could not go deaf to her ears. "I just want you to prepare yourself."

Haruhi nodded in anticipation, not really knowing what to expect. She closed her eyes before he started, trying to calm herself, but they soon flow open in a moment of shock when he inserted two fingers into her, massaging her inner walls freely and carefully. She moaned as he continued the magic he worked with his fingers while beginning to suck and lick on her clitoris, making her legs shake in frenzy. His quick-paced movements and laps he made with his moist tongue drove her over the edge, causing low, nearly animalistic and foreign moans escaped her throat as she neared her climax.

"K-Kyouya," she clenched her teeth as she felt a tension build up inside her lower abdomen. "_Kyouya!_"

He heard the worry as well as the pleasure that enclosed her tenor. He smirked at the reaction he gave her, obviously proud of herself. He removed his fingers and kissed her womanhood before standing up and watching her reach her glorious orgasm.

He watched as her eyes squeezed shut and how she bit her lip before releasing it to let go of a loud and breathless gasp. She gripped onto the sheets and her moans became loud as she came forcefully, causing her mind to go on a daze.

Kyouya was so entranced in the beautiful image before him; he didn't even hear the front door close.

"HARU-HIIIIIIII," a cheerful, high voice snapped Kyouya back to his senses, Haruhi still seemed to be in too much of a shock to even notice what was going on. "DADDY'S HEEEEEERE."

Kyouya's head quickly turned to her room door as it opened quickly, too early for him to cover up what he and Haruhi were doing. He quickly made up in his mind how he was going to apologize to Haruhi's father - he even thought of hiding in the closet, but dismissed the thought of being so childish.

But nothing could've prepared him for the sight before him.

It wasn't Haruhi's biological father.

It was Tamaki.

Haruhi finally snapped out of it and quickly pulled her sheets over her exposed body.

Tamaki was breathless at the sight before him. He had to add it all up in his head to make sure he was seeing things right.

_Kyouya and Haruhi are together_, his thought, the voice in his head shaky and frantic. _While she is naked._

His eyes stiffly shifted over to a speechless and glazed-face Kyouya. _His lips have…_ his eyes got even wider than before. _Oh no. No. No. No._

There was a deep silence because no one knew what Tamaki would do or how he would react - not even Tamaki himself knew.

But it wasn't long before they found out as he let out a bloodcurdling battle cry, charging towards Tamaki. I'm going to kill him! He thought, his blood literally feeling like it was boiling.

Kyouya simply stretched out his hand before him and it met with Tamaki's heated forehead. He watched aimlessly as Tamaki screamed bloody murder and thrashed towards him, only to be held back by his hand.

"Tamaki, calm down, it's not that serious, really," Kyouya stated with his voice in its usual business-like tone.

"What do you mean it's not that serious?!" Tamaki screeched. "You took my little girl's innocence!"

"Tamaki, stop," Haruhi was blushing hard, embarrassed by his reaction.

"How can you be okay with what he did to you?!" Tamaki pulled at his hair.

"Because she enjoyed it," Kyouya smirked. "Didn't you, Haruhi?"

Haruhi blushed again as an answer, shyly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Another one of Tamaki's hair-rising cries followed her reaction.

"I hope you don't expect to still go to our picnic!" Tamaki yelled at Kyouya, furious.

"That's okay," Kyouya smiled at him mockingly before giving him a sly, devious look in his eyes. "I already ate." He licked his lips and he tasted her again, the sweet taste of Haruhi.

Tamaki's eye twitched at Kyouya's vulgar remark before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted dramatically.


End file.
